Gravy the Saiyan
by ShadowMark474
Summary: Gravy is a Saiyan that somehow escaped Freiza's destruction of Planet Vegeta, and got hired by Freiza, noticing that he had great strength. after Freiza's death, Gravy fled to Planet Carrot. The story supposedly takes place 1yr after the Buu saga. Enjoy.


Gravy the Saiyan, by Zeke Minor - ShadowMark474

It's morning time in the Goku household, ChiChi is frying up some bacon and eggs. Little Goten is preparing the table like the good boy he is. Gohan is getting in some last minute studying for today's test. And Goku is out at the river, hunting for the "main course".

Gohan comes down: Yum! What smells good?

ChiChi: Bacon and eggs. Your stubborn father says it's not good enough, so he ran out in the woods.

Gohan: Phew! I was worried for a second!

ChiChi shoots him an evil eye.

Gohan: I mean… Too bad he's not here right now for your wonderful cooking…!

ChiChi: Gohan… Have you done your homework?

Gohan: Yes ma'am!

ChiChi: Good boy! Here's a treat. *tosses Gohan a piece of bacon*

Goku: Aww! What about me?

ChiChi: Oh. You're back.

Goku: Why ya gotta be like that…?

Gohan thinks to himself: She couldn't stop talking about him after he died, and now that he's back, it's like she can't stand him. I will never understand women.

ChiChi: Goten, be a dear and fry up your dad his fish.

Goten: Okay!

Goku: Can I have some bacon while we wait?

ChiChi: No.

Goku: :'C

Yes, it seems to be quite normal… On the inside. Meanwhile, in deep space, on a run down planet just past New Namek…

King of the Carrot People: Sir, Gravy! Word on the patch is that on the planet next to us, there are mystical balls that grant wishes! Go destroy it!

King's Secretary: Wouldn't it be better if you took the wishes for ourselves?

King: Yeah, but I heard they speak some effed up language called Nemician or something.

Gravy: I speak Namekian.

King: How could you possible speak that?

Gravy: As soon as anyone says the name of a language, I instantly learn it.

King: But… I… Pronounced it wrong.

Gravy:…uhh…

Meanwhile, on New Namek.

The new Guru: Dende hasn't visited in a while, do you think he's forsaken his own people?

Villager: Well he kinda doesn't have a spaceship, and his only contact to the outside world is a black pedophile, and a talking cat that grows beans for a living.

Guru: How do you even know that?

Villager: Plot.

Guru: … That makes absolutely no sense.

Gravy: Yo, I'm here for the Dragon… *reads script* Balls.

Guru: What will you use them for?

Gravy: To completely abuse them, steal them, and for my king to rule the universe.

Guru: Well, you seem like a great guy, so I'll just give them to yo-

Villager: Guru, that might not be a good idea, his purposes are completely whack, and granting a wish that big may kill you as a recoil.

Guru: Well since Dende's a jerk anyway, let's make him go to Earth.

Villager: But Dende is a fellow Namek! We can't just abandon hi-

Guru (to Gravy): Sorry, our Dragon Balls are at the cleaners. But if you go to Earth, they have another set.

Gravy: oh… uhh… Well my rocket's almost out of fuel… Only enough to make it back home, so…

Guru: We'll give you the fuel!

Villager: GURU!

Gravy: I greatly appreciate it. I heard there are fellow Saiyans on Earth as well, so It'll be a great trip.

Back on Earth, everyone is cleaning up from breakfast. Gohan is hauling out the bones from Goku's "whale", Goku is finishing off his pie(s), and Goten is helping ChiChi do the dishes. Gohan drops a few bones, Goten drops one of ChiChi's fine Chinas, and Goku let's the remainder of a bite of pie drip out of his mouth only to catch it with his tongue.

Gohan hurries back in: Do you all feel this power level coming towards us?

Goten: You mean spiritual pressure?

Gohan: Huh?

Goten: Oh, sorry, I've been watching Bleach lately.

Goku: Yes, son, I feel it too.

ChiChi: What ARE you talking about?

Goku: It's coming from the direction of New Namek!

Gohan: This is Saiyan level energy!

Goku: It could be Nappa, maybe Vegeta wished him back to life.

Gohan: Doubt it.

Goku: Raditz?

Gohan: Probably not.

Goku: Broly?

Gohan: Okay now you're just saying names at random.

Goku: Gohan?

Gohan: O my gosh, it could be me! Wait I'm right here.

Goku: Piccolo?

ChiChi: Shut it, Goku!

Goten: Maybe it's Gravy.

All: Who?

Goten: Look, his name's on the side of the rocket.

Goku: Oh, that it is.

Krillin: Do you guys see that?

Gohan: Oh, Krillin, when did you get here?

Vegeta: Right after me.

Goku: Oh, hey, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Shove it, Kakarrot.

Piccolo: We seem to be missing a few characters…

Krillin: Oh, Tien and the others felt one little bit of his power level, and locked themselves in the bomb shelter.

Gravy: Hey, I landed where I felt the highest power levels, but it seems the rest hurried here when I got here. Do any of you happen to be Saiyans?

Vegeta: I happen to be the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Who are you… Wait… You can't be… It's impossible… You ARE! You're Gravy!

Goku: Hey, I'm Saiyan too, Goku's the name! And you two know each other?

Gravy: Yeah, he happens to be my used to be arch nemesis at Saiyan pool.

Gohan: Me, Gohan, and Goten are half-Saiyan. And what's Saiyan pool?

Vegeta: It's when after you demolish a planet, two people get on each side of one of it's moons, and one player tries to smash the moon against the planet, and the other tries to get it out of orbit. If I can recall, I won 26 games, and he won 25.

Gravy: How about we play again with this planet? Whoever wins is the best man! You guys can come stay with me on Planet Carrot. This odd-colored place is small anyway. Oh, but before we do, I need these items called Dragon Balls for my king.

Goku: No way, we'll let you destroy the Earth and moon! Or give you the Dragon Balls for that matter!

Gravy: Ugh… That means I'll have to go back to our neighboring planet, Namek. Oh! We could play Saiyan Pool there!

Gohan: There's no way we could just turn our backs on the Namekians, they saved our lives many times!

Gravy: Well, there are some planets out around yours, how about we play with them, then all of you could take a turn!

Vegeta: Personally, I could care less, but Kakarrot probably doesn't want to "upset the solar system" or some crap like that.

Gohan: Why do you want the Dragon Balls anyway? We could just lend them to you or something.

Gravy: My king feels that it's boring just ruling over one measly planet. He wishes to rule the entire Universe!

Vegeta: Pfft! What a sorry excuse of a Saiyan you are, taking orders from a carrot. Don't make me laugh! HAHAHA! Why don't you just kill him, and take over by yourself?

Gravy: How DARE you insult his excellency?

On Planet Carrot.

King: Achoo!

Vegeta: Hmph…

Gravy: So how about it? Will you let me use the Dragon Balls?

Trunks: Well…

Goku: No.

Trunks: Well, all I'm, sayin', is Saiyan pool sounds fun!

Vegeta: Well said, boy. *high five*

Goten: No matter what the reason, destroying planets is WRONG!

Goku: That a boy! *thumbs up*

Gohan: Why do I feel like the unnecessary fifth wheel in the middle of those toy cars that are made for children…?

Gravy: Well, thanks to you guys, I'll probably get be-headed. But it's cool.

Goku: Before you go, wanna spar a few rounds?

Gravy: Nah, I'm a pacifist.

Vegeta: HAH! Panzy.

Gravy: Bye guys!

Goku: See ya!

Gohan: Bye!

Goten: Come back soon!

Vegeta: Don't let the moon hit ya on the way out.

As Gravy blasts off in his hot-rod of a rocket, our heroes wave goodbye to their new-found Saiyan friend. Our heroes, who did no fighting whatsoever, gaze into the sky as Gravy speeds away at unrecognizable speeds.

Gohan: Hey look! He left us some fireworks!

Vegeta: Nope, that's an engine exploding.

All: …?

Vegeta: My wife's a technology freak, okay?

All: Hahaha!

Our heroes share a laugh for the rest of the day, and wonder… Will they ever see Gravy again? The following morning:

Goku: Do you think we'll ever see Gravy again?

Gohan: Maybe. Doubt it though.

Goten: It's a big universe out there, isn't it?

Goku: That it is.

Goku starts reading the newspaper…

Goku: Hey, look at this…

Gohan: Man be-headed on far away Planet Carrot, for crimes against the king…

Goten: Isn't that Gravy?

All: …

Gohan: How do they write these things?

The End


End file.
